Meet Again With My Angel (Sequel of Rain,Angel and My Mother's Story)
by XOXO-adel
Summary: Jika dulu matahari terbenam membawa pergi malaikatku,maka sekarang matahari terbenam membawa kembali malaikatku. Huang Zi Tao and Wu Yi Fan.


_**~Meet Again With My Angel~**_

_**(Sequel of Rain,Angel and My Mother's Story)**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Kris Wu (Wu Yifan) and Tao (Huang Zi Tao) ft. Chanyeol Park and Baekhyun Byun.**_

_**Story by :**_

___**XOXO-adel**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seoul kembali di guyur hujan. Aku tersenyum tipis. Mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela. Memandang rintikan hujan yang turun sore ini. Mengabaikan tumpukan berkas yang harus kuselesaikan untuk rapat besok. Aku kembali mengingat kisah yang pernah di ceritakan Ibuku saat aku masih kecil.

Aku kembali tersenyum tipis. Ibu bilang bahwa tiap tetesan air hujan,seorang malaikat akan turun menemaninya. Cerita itu kembali mengingatkan ku pada sosok yang hadir dan pergi di hari yang sama setahun yang lalu.

"Kris.."

Aku menoleh. Chanyeol berdiri di sana. Ia tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa' yang kembali di jawab dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Ayo pergi ke pantai,Kris. Satu setengah jam lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Ayo pergi bersama."

Ia terlihat antusias. Aku tersenyum samar lalu melempar pandanganku ke arah jendela. Hujan sudah hampir berhenti.

'Pantai,ya?' pikirku

Aku menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Mobilmu atau mobilku?"

.

Tiga puluh lima menit yang lalu kami melewati Sungai Han. Lima menit yang lalu kami tiba di pantai ini. Dan sekarang kami tengah menatap hamparan air di sana. Aku tersenyum samar memandang gulungan ombak yang terlihat makin besar. Setahun yang lalu aku melihatnya pergi di sini di temani matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Chanyeol menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya tengah bersama seorang pemuda manis yang kukenali sebagai Baekhyun,kekasihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil,"Hai Kris."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Tidak baik mengacuhkan orang yang ramah pada kita,itu yang Ibuku ajarkan padaku saat aku masih kecil.

"AH!" Baekhyun memekik,membuatku terkaget.

"ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun sambil menampakan wajah bingungnya.

"ada seseorang yang akan kukenalkan pada kalian." Jawabnya lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol dan dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti mereka berdua. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa kecil di depanku. Aku tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian setahun lalu. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya lagi?

.

Aku tidak pernah mendengar lanjutan cerita tentang Hujan dan Malaikat yang Ibuku ceritakan dulu. Ibu hanya akan bercerita tentang hujan saat hujan turun. Dan cerita tentang Hujan dan Malaikat itu,adalah cerita pertama dan terakhir yang kudengar dari Ibuku. Sejujurnya,aku masih ingin mendengar lanjutan cerita itu. Namun,Ibu telah pergi terlebih dulu. Ayah pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa kapanpun saat hujan turun aku hanya perlu percaya dan yakin bahwa malaikat itu akan datang lagi padaku. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku dan ayah menyukai hujan. Kami sama-sama menunggu malaikat itu kembali.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Aku selalu percaya pada Ibu dan Ayahku. Aku selalu diam saat teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa aku kekanakan mempercayai dongeng penghantar tidur yang diam-diam aku kagumi. Tapi,bisakah aku menunjukan pada mereka jika keajaiban dan dongeng itu nyata?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat retina mataku menatap objek yang membuat darahku berdesir. Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas rambut dan mata indahnya saat angin pantai membelai wajahnya. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana bibir kucing berwarna merah itu dengan halus dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil mengatakan,'Pulang' setahun yang lalu.

Dia mengangkat tangannya,menyapaku. "Hai Kris. Apa kabar?" tanya-nya lengkap dengan senyum dan suara lembut sama seperti setahun yang lalu.

Aku dapat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menatap kami bingung. "Kalian saling mengenal?" Baekhyun bertanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Tao.

"sejak kapan?"

Tao tersenyum tipis,"dia orang pertama yang aku kenal saat aku tiba di dunia ini." Ungkapnya sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"apa kau melupakanku,Kris?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaannya. Bohong jika aku melupakannya. Dan aku tahu dia jauh lebih mengetahui bahwa aku tak pernah melupakannya.

.

"apa kau sedang perjalanan untuk pulang?"

Dia tersenyum kecil menjawab pertanyaanku. "pulang?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas hamparan pasir putih sambil menatap hamparan langit yang berwarna orange ke merah-merahan. "aku sudah pulang." Jawabnya membuatku bingung.

"maksudmu?"

Dia terkekeh manis,"aku yakin kau tak pernah mendengar lanjutan Hujan dan Malaikat yang Ibumu pernah ceritakan." . "kurasa kau harus tahu." Lanjutnya. Satu tangannya melukis sesuatu abstrak di udara.

"bisakah kau ceritakan padaku? Anggap saja membayar hutangmu setahun yang lalu"

Dia mengernyit,"hutang?"

Aku mengangguk,"Kau menumpang di mobilku dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku bahkan belum menjawab pernyataan cintamu." Jelasku

"kapan aku menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanyanya

Aku tersenyum,"saat kau tersenyum kecil dan berkata kau ingin ke laut."

"Kau menerjemahkannya sebagai pernyataan Cinta?" ia bertanya tak percaya sambil kembali duduk menghadapku

Aku mengangguk. "apapun itu. Ceritakan padaku sekarang."

Dia menghela nafas. "Namaku Huang ZiTao. Setahun yang lalu aku turun kedunia asing ini dan bertemu seorang pria berpakaian rapi. Ia mengantarku kelaut dan mengatakan bahwa ia bahkan belum menolak cintaku."

"Hei! Aku tak memintamu untuk menjelaskan tentang itu" seruku

"Baiklah-baiklah." Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Saat malaikat kembali ketempatnya,ia akan kembali menatap dunia dan selalu menunggu saat hujan kembali turun. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai Tuhan memintanya untuk turun bersama tetesan air hujan. Lalu,saat hujan berhenti ia akan kembali ke tempatnya semula dan menunggu hujan kembali turun. Selesai."

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

"Jadi kau akan pergi?",ia kembali mengangguk.

"aku melarangmu!"

"Ha?!"

"Tinggallah disini. Aku tak mengijinkanmu kembali ketempatmu dan membuatku menunggu setahun lagi untuk kembali bertemu denganmu." Aku merenggut

Dia terkekeh,"aku sudah kembali." Ujarnya misterius disertai senyum manis.

Aku menautkan alisku,"apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kembali ketempat di mana seseorang menungguku sejak setahun yang lalu." Ujarnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menelusuri bibir pantai. Meninggalkanku yang masih mencerna ucapannya.

Aku tersentak saat aku tersadar. Aku berdiri dan mengejarnya yang sudah menjauh dan tengah berbincang bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku mengerti. Kau kembali untukku Huang Zi Tao?

"Hei! Huang Zi Tao! aku menerima pernyataan Cintamu! Setahun yang lalu dan barusan!"

Aku berteriak saat jarak yang memisahkan kami hanya sepuluh meter. Dia tersenyum. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menatap kami aneh.

Jika dulu matahari terbenam membawa pergi malaikatku,sekarang matahari terbenam membawa kembali malaikatku padaku.

.

**THE END**

.

Aku tau aku tidak berbakat membuat drabble. Tapi entahlah,ditengah ujian sekolah aku malah berpikir untuk membuatkan sequel dari Rain,Angel and My Mother's Story. Aku tak tahu apakah ini bagus atau tidak. Aku hanya mengetiknya dalam waktu satu jam. Aku harap kalian –para pembaca- menyukai cerita ini.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca dan mereview di ff sebelumnya.

**Special thanks to :**

**AulChan12, 91,ayulopetyas11,TTyT.T,Xyln,ajib4ff.**

___**XOXO-adel**_

_**February,7**__**th**__** 2014 **_


End file.
